Malik's son
by Pontythings
Summary: Malik smiled and went to ruffle his only sons hair but Kadar quickly slipped in between his open arms and squeezed him tight. Malik gave a grin before wrapping his arms around his son. He would always love his son. No matter what he did he would always love him. Just like he did Kadar.


Disclaimer: Kadar died, Malik lost an arm and Altaϊr had kids with Maria. Do you really think I would have let this happen if I had made the game?

Authors Note: This takes place after Al Mualim's death. Malik did not die. It did not happen and it is impossible. I refuse to believe it so it is not true.

Malik looked at his son laying in his arms. He was no older than two weeks and had already lost his mother. In all the commotion Malik and his wife hadn't had time to name him. But it had been days sense and Malik still had yet to name him. The small boy in his arms looked nothing like his father. In fact the new born looked more like Kadar.

At the thought of his brother Malik let a tear fall down his cheek. They had been closer than brothers. They had fought when there was nothing to fight for. If one had woken up from a nightmare the other would comfort them unconditionally. Malik had never loved someone more than Kadar. He missed him more than any thing. If Malik could trade his life for his brother's he would. He may have forgiven Altaϊr but he hadn't forgiven himself. Now as he gazed at his only son he wished he could.

The little infant squirmed and wiggled before opening his eyes for the first time. Malik gasped as he saw them. They had started to get worried that the boy might be blind sense it was so long after his birth. Malik's worry melted away as he pulled his son closer.

"Blue eyes." He whispered. Another tear fell from his eye. He gasped as the nameless baby brought his small chubby hand to touch his father's face. As the hand fell on his lips Malik gave it a soft kiss. At that moment there was no questioning the boys name.

"Has he been named yet?" Altaϊr stepped into the room caring his own son. Malik gave a nod as he held the baby's hand and kissed his nose.

"Oh, and what will the little tyke be called?" A small smile crossed the Master Assassin's face.

"Kadar." Altaϊr smiled fully and placed his hand on Malik's shoulder.

"He would be prowled that you chose his name for your only son." Malik gave a grin at the thought and put his son to rest.

Years passed and soon little Kadar was almost four. He would run around the castle with his best friend Darim. The two of them together had caused more trouble than Altaϊr, Malik and Kadar senior ever had. For example, Kadar and Darim were now siting in-front of their fathers, a broken pot at their feet. Altaϊr was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands wail Malik stood next to him with a glare on his face.

"What happened this time." Altaϊr growled. Darim jumped up and pointed a finger at Kadar.

"Kadar convinced me to get him a biscuit!" This caused Malik to snort.

"We all know Kadar would have just asked for a biscuit. That is, unless he was provoked. What really happened Kadar?" Kadar swung his feet back and forth as he wrung his hands together. He bit his lip and looked at Darim, hoping to see encouragement. Seeing none he turned back to his father.

"Darim said he would give me a biscuit if I helped him get one. I asked if he got per-permission and he told me he did. I didn't think we would get in trouble." Altaϊr waved him off before standing.

"Go to your rooms wail we decide on you punishment." The two boys ran off leaving the two fathers behind. Altaϊr collapsed with a sigh into the chair once more. Malik gave a chuckle.

"He is certainly your son. Manipulative, cocky and a terrible lie." Altaϊr arched and eyebrow at that.

"And your son isn't like you? I could have sworn you two were the same person, only smaller." Malik gave a laugh.

"No, not even close. I would have asked others for guidance before going of with you for a biscuit. He is so much like Kadar I almost think it's him sometimes." Altaϊr smirked at him.

"With those two on the loos we wont make it through the year."

"I was always the one who seemed to keep the balance wasn't I?" Altaϊr snorted

"More like you were always there to ruin our fun more than not." This caused the two older men to laugh. Malik, still laughing, sat down beside Altaϊr.

"If you two weren't always skipping sword lessons maybe I wouldn't have stopped you as much." Altaϊr gave a sigh at the memory.

"I was a trouble maker wasn't I? I would always skip lessons-"

"Especially the swimming ones."

"Especially those. No one wanted to see Al Mualim swimming. It will be a different story know that I'm teaching it." Malik snorted.

"You can barely swim to save your life novice. You're lucky I helped you learn you at all." Altaϊr stuck his tong out childishly.

"Any way, I would always skip lessons, steel food from the kitchens, peek in on the girls change room..." Malik's eyes widened.

"You didn't do that with my brother did you?" Altaϊr snorted.

"I took him once when I was in my early twenties. I think he was what? Ten then? He thought it was gross and ran away hands over his eyes. Still thought girls carried the plague I think." Malik frowned.

"If you were only twenty then I would have been nineteen making Kadar fifteen. I remember that night, he ran to me saying he would never touch a woman in his life time. If he did he never told me about it."

"All this talk about the 'good old days' makes me feel old." Malik gave a soft smile.

"We are old"

More years passed making Kadar and Darim ten. This was a troublesome year for the two fathers. They could both see that their sons were starting to grow. Darim had recently had his first growth-spurt. Kadar it seemed was ether slightly behind or was going to end up like his father on the short side.

Malik remembered the running game that he and his younger brother had always had. Kadar would say that he was the true older brother because he was taller. Malik would retaliate by telling him to prove his strength in a duel. AS the fought people from all over the village would gather to see them and place bets. More then once one or the other would end up being carried off in a stretcher, the other brother not far behind their face etched with worry. Malik now smiled at the memory. Because of their constant fighting and duelling people tended to think that the two brothers didn't get along. But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

But now Malik couldn't be stuck thinking about passed memories. Right now Altaϊr and Malik needed to think of a way to explain to their sons their sudden changes. At first they thought about telling the boys at the dinning table but they dismissed that thought quickly remembering how much they had hated that when it had been done to them.

In the end it had been awkward to say the least and Malik was glad that he only had one son unlike Altaϊr who's wife was expecting once again.

More years went by and the boys continued to change right before their father's eyes. Now they tended to only spend their days ether training or chasing skirts. They boys first real mission was coming up. It wasn't anything incredibly big but to the boys it was like a coming of age ceremony. Altaϊr and Malik were not allowed to pick their sons missions but they were allowed to look over them to make certain they their boys were safe

The sons were going to pickpocket and individual and then return home. They were not going to be told what to steal or who to steal it from. This was up to them to find out. The mission was going to be in a week but they boys were excited and when they were excited they were troublesome. Right now for instance they were once again sitting in front of the large desk, their fathers glowering at them. Malik was sitting behind the desk but Altaϊr was standing up glaring at his son who was glaring right back at him.

"And you were doing what exactly?" The room was silent for nether boy would speak. Malik turned his head to face only his son.

"Kadar," He started. "Explain why you were seen dragging Darim out of the girls wing and why you were there in the first place." Kadar tried to keep him mouth shut but when facing his father he would always crack under pressure.

"Darim told me that he had something cool to show me. He lead me to the girls wing and we crouched by a wall with a small hole in it. He told me to look inside and I saw the girls change room. I told him we shouldn't be doing that but he wouldn't leave so I pulled him away. We knocked over a vase and the girls came rushing out so we ran." Kadar looked like he had more to say but he had run out of air. Before he could continue Darim exploded.

"How could you tell him? We could have gotten away with it if you hadn't have said anything! I thought we had each other backs? What happened to friends stick together?" Kadar bit his lip and glanced down at his feet.

"I think we should separate them. Deal out punishments as we see fit. Agree?" Altaϊr nodded to Malik before leading his still cursing son out of the room. He closed the door and the room stretched into an awkward silence. Malik inspected his son who looked like he was preparing himself for a beating.

"Stay here with me for six hours. You will help me with my work when I ask you to. This is your punishment." Kadar's head shot up at that.

"Is that all?" Malik raised his eyebrow.

"Do you with for more?" Kadar shook his head. They sat there in thick silence as Malik worked on some papers for a quarter of an hour before Kadar spoke again.

"Father do you know why I didn't want to see the girls changing?" Malik nodded.

"You said you thought it was wrong and that you shouldn't." Kadar chewed his lip some more.

"That wasn't the only reason..."

"Oh, than what was it?"

"Well, what is I said I didn't like woman?" Malik looked up from his work and didn't show any emotion on his face.

"That is fine. Woman are a distraction anyways." Kadar shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. I-what I'm trying to say is-I like men Baba. I-I like they way they look and how they smell and-well..." Kadar trailed off at the end. Malik looked at him with slightly wide eyes. He had been prepared for this but not so soon. Malik's brother had told him the same thing just hours before the entered the dreaded temple. He knew how to deal with this.

"Kadar, what is the motto of our creed?" Kadar looked up startled.

"Nothing at true. Everything is permitted."

"You do understand that our motto applies to every circumstance I hope?" Kadar nodded slowly as Malik stood and signalled for him to stand as well.

"Does this mean..."

"Yes Kadar. Everyone will be accepting of you preferences.. You remember who you were named after?"

"Yes, I was named after you brother, right?" Malik nodded.

"He was just like you. He preferred men to woman so I have come to not think it is odd or strange. Thou you did not need to tell me I am glade that you did." Malik smiled and went to ruffle his only sons hair but Kadar quickly slipped in between his open arms and squeezed him tight. Malik gave a grin before wrapping his arms around his son. He would always love his son. No matter what he did he would always love him.

Just like he did Kadar.


End file.
